kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kengo Eritate
is one of the Ixa System's users. He assumed the title of Ixa after Keisuke Nago is injured in action. History He is an independent rock guitarist and vocalist from Tokyo who lied about coming from Osaka out of shyness. Although he formed a band called , other members got tired of his character and dropped out. After that, he befriends Wataru, who joins his band along with Shizuka; Kengo aims at the major debut as a new IKEMENS as part of his lifelong dream to be a rockstar, even playing the series' insert theme Destiny's Play in a small concert. Though he learns that Wataru's lifelong dream is not like his, Kengo remains Wataru's friend as the two promise to help each other out with their dreams. However, when nearly devoured by the Rhinoceros Fangire, Kengo encounters Kiva and begins to idolize him and then Keisuke after seeing him fight the Ladybug Fangire, wishing to be the latter's apprentice. When he is deputized as a temporary Fangire Hunter, Kengo has to be hospitalized after shoulder and hand injuries from fighting the Crab and Cicada Fangires when his chain whip is knocked back at him. Once released from the hospital, he learns that due to his injuries, he can no longer play the guitar, and as a result, gets angry at Wataru from hiding this truth from him. The rage gets worse when Kengo overhears Nago naming Wataru his apprentice instead of him, with Kengo being taken under Shima's wing and made into an official Fangire Hunter, now bitter and harsh with no respect for Nago and very distrustful of Wataru. He even went so far as to cut and dye his hair back to black, along with discarding the Kansai accent he used to maintain the charade of being from Osaka. When Nago is injured in action, Kengo eagerly takes his place as the Ixa System's user. However due to the incident where Kiva's Fangire nature takes over, Kengo is forced to return the Ixa System back to Nago after he attempted to redeem himself by fighting the Seamoon Fangire and almost getting killed by the Bishop. Kengo, in a last-ditch effort to bring back Wataru to battle, plays his guitar with what ability he has left and then begs Wataru to come back, apologizing for his recent behavior and coming clean about why he behaved like he did recently. It was not that much because of Wataru hiding the fact that he could no longer play the guitar from him, but that he needed to blame someone for his own weakness - he was actually relieved that he could no longer play the guitar as he eventually knew that he has little talent in music, but could not live with himself as someone who gave up on his dreams. At first, Wataru initially refuses, stating that he cannot be friends with anyone due to his heritage, but after Wataru returns to being Kiva, he relents and both he and Kengo become friends again. He later is a guest in Nago's wedding and helped carry the presents to the wedding. Kamen Rider Ixa *'Rider height': 218 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 4.2 t. **'Kicking power': 1.8 t. **'Maximum jump height': 18 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.6 sec. is the default form of Ixa. When Ixa is used by Nago this mode is often bypassed altogether and he transforms directly into Burst Mode. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kiva Episode 38-40 - Burst= Burst Mode *'Rider height': 220 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 30 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6 sec. is Ixa's attack mode, where Save Mode's visor opens up to reveal Ixa's eyes. A wave of intense heat is produced when Ixa transforms into Burst Mode from Save Mode. Finishers: *By inserting the Knuckle Fuestle into the Ixa Belt and pressing the Ixa Knuckle, Ixa can perform the finisher. *By inserting the Calibur Fuestle into the Ixa Belt and pressing the Ixa Knuckle, Ixa can use the Ixa Calibur to perform the finisher. When performing the Ixa Judgment, a vision of the sun appears behind Ixa. Kamen Rider Ixa is composed of the following parts: * - The helmet. It is composed of , a diamond-hard material made exclusively for Kamen Rider Ixa. Ixa Platinum was developed from , one of the strongest current alloys on Earth, and is considered as the material that next-generation weapons and armor would be made out of. The metal was obtained via special routes. All information is transferred to the user within via internal pads that mount through electrical contact. ** - The eyes. They are ultra-wide lens that possess a 180° field of view in front, and video information captured is transmitted to the wearer inside via an in-helmet terminal. It also contains a type of night vision scope function that can even see in darkness with zero visibility, and a function that allows Ixa to see through a 5 meter thick iron plate. The Hunting Glass can record images via a digital camera lens and save it onto a built-in disk. ** - A blue light on the forehead. It blinks when a computer within the Ixa System accesses internal disks. ** - The golden cross-like visor. In Save Mode, it closes down to cover the Hunting Glass. Immediately after transformation, the Cross Shield closes to prevent the suit from self-destructing and to protect the face where high precision instruments are located. In Burst Mode, all energy is concentrated in one point (the weapons) to enable devastating special moves. Since Burst Mode not only consumes considerable energy but also puts a high load on the suit and the built-in computer, continuous operation in Burst Mode for more than 30 minutes is highly dangerous. ** - The blue tips on top of the Cross Shield. They are antennae that lets Ixa know the location of an optical beacon as if they were using a satellite. ** - The white section between the eyes. It is a device that decomposes and purifies all toxins to supply safe air to the wearer. ** - The mouthplate. An ultra-small oxygen cylinder in installed, enabling approximately 360 minutes (6 hours) of underwater activity and in low oxygen conditions. * - Chest-mounted power unit. It is a next-generation power engine that increases stored power by hundreds of times. This energy converted by the , a black boxed device, transcends human intelligence. In order to efficiently cool down the heat, which is produced as a by-product of the tremendous energy, an opening around the central mirror is used as a heat dissipation block. Small indicator lights arranged around the centre in a cross-like pattern indicate the flow of energy. The indicator placed in the middle top is red, and the indicators to the left and right are green, and are said to be the ideal indicators of energy. * - Aerial discharge-type grounding systems provided on the shoulders, hips and back. Discharges high voltage that flows excessively through the suit into the air, reducing the burden on the body. * - The light bars on the shoulders. Energy can be concentrated here to be used as a flash grenade. The amount of light is 3 million candela. The intensity of the flash can lead to blindness in ordinary people with a single shot, making it even more effective against Fangires, who dislike light. Therefore, it can be said that this is specifically anti-Fangire equipment. Additionally, during normal operation, it plays the role of a condition signal that flashes red when a yelow light pops up, a malfunction occurs, or when battery level is significantly reduced. * - The bodysuit. It is an inner suit that wraps around the wearer and protcts them from external impact. It is made from , one of the strongest synthetic fibres ever made. Theoretically, it can withstand temperatures of 2000°C, and boasts an intense tear strength of 200t. * - The servomechanisms. It is an ultra-compact high-power motor that produces power equivalent to a 5000cc-class industrial combustion engine. By connecting both upper and lower arms with a strong ultra-thin inner frame, and assisting the arm with artificial which operates via electrical signals, the user is given tremendous extraordinary strength. A similar system is installed within the legs. * - The arm armor. Has a hardness of 8.522. It is made of Ixa Platinum. It also contains , a material that dislikes Fangires, and . * - The hands. An ultra-thin inner frame is built into the USMand the fingertips, providing 20 times the grip strength of ordinary people. Electrical contacts are built into the palm to connect to the Ixa Knuckle. * - Spare power packs contained in the legs for when Ixa runs out of power. The power transition is automatic and can always be carried as a backup power source. The main power unit can operate up to 12 hours while an Emergency Battery can operate up to 6 hours. * - The knees. It incorporates an assisted artificial knee joint with USM, creating superhuman leg strength. Since a large amount of electricity flows through it, a bunch of Delta Earths are provided to efficiently discharge excess voltage to reduce burden. * - The ankles. The ankles are wrapped in multiple layers of muscle fibre, providing tremendous leg strength. In order to reduce burden to the legs, are incorporated on both sides of the ankles and on the soles of the feet. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kiva Episode 38-40 - Rising= Rising Ixa *'Rider height': 215 cm *'Rider weight': 120 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 20 t. **'Kicking power': 12 t. **'Maximum jump height': 70 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3 sec. is the upgrade to Ixa System, known as Intercept X Attacker Ver. XI. As it is the perfected version, Ixa's power is at maximum strength. This mode is accessed through the new Ixariser and the Ixa Knuckle Ver.XI. After inputting a code into the Ixariser, Ixa's outer armor is ejected, exposing Ixa's core, the head crest changes once again, and the white parts of Ixa's remaining armor turn blue. Towards the end of the series the Ixa system receives a final upgrade that allows Nago to transform directly into Rising Ixa, with the projection being blue instead of gold. By removing the Riser Fuestle from the grip of the Ixariser before inserting it into the Ixa Belt and pressing the Ixa Knuckle, Ixa can perform the finisher. Appearances: Kamen Rider Kiva Episode 38-40 }} Appearances Behind the scenes Portrayal Kengo Eritate is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ixa, his suit actor was . Category:Kiva Riders Category:Heroes category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Temporary Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Allies Category:Kiva Characters